Temmie Central
|picture format = 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) |country = United Kingdom |language = English}}Temmie Central is a TV channel owned by Polar Inc., a company owned by PolarKey. It only airs cartoon shows, hence its beta name (Cartoon Central). Temmie Central has its own YouTube channel where it posts stuff to do with the channel, its shows or Polar Key (as it serves as his channel). The channel also has its own wiki. History It was created by after SpongeBob n' Stuff needed a network to air on. After that, it expanded to air more shows, have bumpers, a YouTube channel, etc... Shows *A Cat Named Kenny *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea *Arctic Accolade (Annual Airing Only) *Basket Sponge *Bikini Bottom Survival *Broadcast Corruption *Despicable Sponge *Dunces and Dragons *Life in Bikini Bottom (Re-runs Only) *ParodyParodySponge *Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds *SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans *SpongeBob n' Stuff *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted *SpongeBob With Pluto *Sponge Chat *Spongopoly *Spongy Questions *The Sponge Crew Show Bumpers *A Cat Named Kenny - What are Kenny and the gang up to today? Find out after the break! *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea - Are you ready kids, because it's time for another adventure in Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea, after the break. *Arctic Accolade - It's that time of the year again, it's the Arctic Accolade awards broadcasted live from blank, after the break. *Basket Sponge - Y'all ready for this? Basket Sponge is on Temmie Central, after the break. *Bikini Bottom Survival - It's just man a man and his will to survive in- wait, no it isn't. Bikini Bottom Survival is coming up after the break. *Broadcast Corruption - I guess the broadcast is corrupted for this one, in Broadcast Corruption after the break. *Despicable Sponge - It's time for respect, power and banana in Despicable Sponge after the break. *Dunces and Dragons - Are you a dunce or a dragon in Dunces and Dragons, after the break. *ParodyParodySponge - A show parodying a show that parodies shows. What could go wrong in ParodyParodySponge, after the break. *Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds - Their worlds are clashing into your TV screen, Sonic and SpongeBob: Clash Worlds is coming up next, after the break. *SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki - It's about to get real when SpongeBob finds a fanon wiki about him, in SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki after the break. *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures - I NEED A HERO! I'm holding out for a, umm... SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures is coming up after the break. *SpongeBob n' Stuff - Get a hold of those cringy memes, because it's time for SpongeBob n' Stuff, after the break n' stuff. *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted - tsst, tsst, tsst, spongebob tsst squarepants the corrupted after tsst break... *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans - He's making a plan, SpogeBob: The Plankton Plans is coming up next, after the break. *SpongeBob With Pluto - I guess Pluto isn't considered a planet anymore, but he's treated like one in SpongeBob With Pluto, after the break. *Sponge Chat - Who will be todays special guest in Sponge Chat, after the break. *Spongopoly - It's another adventure with Mr. Monopoly and the gang in Spongopoly, after the break. *Spongy Questions - What are the spongy questions today, after the break? *The Sponge Crew Show - I hear there's a character called SuicideBob? Kids show, kids show in The Sponge Crew Show, after the break. French Temmie Central There is a French Temmie Central with no difference except it's in French and the logo's different. On Demand Temmie Central has a page on its website where you can view any recently aired episode of any show whenever you want (sort of like BBC iPlayer). You must pay a subscription fee if you wish to view any episode that has ever aired though. The only time recently aired episodes will not be on the system will be if it is part of a marathon. Temmie Central also has a on demand section if you have Sky TV. DVD Compilations Temmie Central has a range of DVDs compiling of different episodes from different shows aired on the network, similar to other networks such as Jetix. These include: * Temmie Central: Love Is In The Air Marathons Temmie Central also has marathons too. The first one was a one day only marathon on Friday 17th February 2017 where the channel only showed episodes of SpongeBob n' Stuff due to the season finale premiering the following day. Gallery Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:Polar Key Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Networks Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Spongebob With Pluto Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Temmie Central Category:Sponge Chat Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:Sonic and SpongeBob: Clash Worlds Category:Broadcast Corruption Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures Category:SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki Category:TV Networks Category:Despicable Sponge Category:Lists